


[Podfic] Lifted

by kansouame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: "You should be...more careful," Cas answers, meaning more careful as a euphemism for stop getting yourself nearly killed, because I haven't installed the express elevator from Heaven yet and it's a pain in my ass to keep getting these emergency calls.





	[Podfic] Lifted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120166) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Download Mp3: [Lifted mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n1kp8m2wn4dcwce/Lifted.mp3/file)  
> 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/lsnj0cnrryyg596/Lifted_art.jpg/file)

Title: Lifted  
Author: [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue)  
Reader: [kansouame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
11 min: 43 sec

Author's Summary: "You should be...more careful," Cas answers, meaning more careful as a euphemism for stop getting yourself nearly killed, because I haven't installed the express elevator from Heaven yet and it's a pain in my ass to keep getting these emergency calls.

Download Mp3: [Lifted mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n1kp8m2wn4dcwce/Lifted.mp3/file)  



End file.
